1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mechanical devices, and more particularly to a circuit board assembly used in assembling flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs).
2. Description of the Related Art
FPCBs are widely used in electronic devices to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways. However, in assembly, it is difficult to visually determine whether the FPCBs are positioned correctly in the electronic device, which is inefficient and can result in a low yield rate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.